


It's never not a birthday when Shaw is involved

by Microsoftberry



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Bottom Deckard Shaw, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Luke Hobbs, how do i make 200 word fic to 2400
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: Luke gets an early morning present from Deckard in bed. Smut ensues, with extra toppings that Luke had not expected.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145





	It's never not a birthday when Shaw is involved

**Author's Note:**

> twit @afterlifedal

Luke woke up with a ray of light sunshine on his face, a warmth in his bed, and a light brush of lips on his skin. The feeling brought a smile on his face even before he registered what was going on, and when his brain slowly came into senses, he realized it was Deckard who was kissing him on the cheek and neck. His own arm was wrapped around the naked torso of the smaller man, and waking up to an armful of the brit lying on top of him was the best wake-up call he could ask for.

"Morning,"

he said, as he felt another gentle press of the lips on his cheek and turned to meet Deckard's lips on his mouth. He felt a smile on the brit's lips.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

Deckard said, and Luke brushed his hands on the sides of Deckard's waist. Deckard was only wearing his briefs, which was unusual because the brit usually went fully-clothed or clad himself in silk pajamas religiously like he felt offended to reveal his naked skin too much(which was a shame, because god, Deckard had such an amazing body, I mean, really. HOT was not an enough word).

"I hear you thinking, and you might strain yourself pulling unused muscles like that."

Deckard said, and Luke huffed out a laugh.

"You're lucky you're pretty, princess."  
"You're lucky it's your birthday."

Deckard said, his hips slowly rubbing on Luke's already hard dick, and Luke bit his lips, his hands tightening on Deckard's waist.

"Fuck,"

Luke said, grabbing Deckard's back of the neck and pulling him down for a deeper kiss, and Deckard came without a fight(this really was his birthday, Luke thought). Deckard's hands showered touches on Luke's chest, his stomach, his sides, and the constant rub and push on Luke's dick was just the right amount of pressure and friction that Luke felt moan escaping his throat. Deckard laughed into Luke's mouth, and Luke grabbed the smaller man's ass harder for it and Deckard growled too.

"Be a good boy and I'll make you worth a while,"

Deckard said, reaching behind himself to grab Luke's dick, and Luke bucked forward, already so hard from the tease and he grabbed Deckard's arms to keep himself. Deckard grinned, pumped it experimentally twice in his hand, and laughed when Luke growled swear words in a row.

"Too much for you, big guy?"

Deckard said, and before Luke could come up with a quick jab to throw back at him while all his blood was rushing south and leaving his head almost dizzy, the thing he saw next made his mouth dry and completely forget what he was about to say.

Deckard pulled down the back of his briefs, bared and lifted his ass, and slowly started to rub his entrance on tip of Luke's dick. The sight alone could have pushed Luke to the edge, and Luke cursed loudly and fisted his hand trying to keep himself steady. Deckard had obviously already prepared himself for it,(the image of the smaller man preparing himself for this should wait in the back of Luke's head for a while because Luke could barely handle what was happening right now) and his ass slowly swallowed the tip of Luke's dick and he started to slowly push down. Deckard was biting his lips, Luke was big and though they've done this numerous times, it was kind of a big deal(no pun intended).

Luke was almost holding his breath as he watched Deckard's face intensely, as the smaller man furrowed his brows and closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of Luke's dick pushing inside him, his thighs tensed around luke's hips and his hands grabbing onto Luke's arms for support. When Deckard finally fully seated himself on top of Luke, they both groaned and Deckard put his both hands on Luke's stomach to support himself. Luke brushed his hands lightly on Deckard's thighs, watching Deckard's eyelashes flutter close while the smaller man lowered his head to ease his breathing.

When Deckard was settled and adjusted to the feeling, he looked up. And while he met Luke's eyes he slowly started to roll his hips, and Luke grabbed Deckard's waist as Deckard fucked himself on his dick.

Deckard was usually vocal in bed, demanding what he wanted and did not hesitate to order Luke around, just like they did outside the bed. Luke was more than happy to oblige, and when they got particularly rough in bed, Deckard did not shy from moaning and screaming while he was being fucked into the mattress, pressed down hard and almost folded in half by the bigger man, and screamed.

But this time Deckard went slow, almost lazily on top of Luke, his eyes still laughing as he moved on top of Luke. He looked beautiful, Luke thought, and his heart felt like it was going to burst as he watched Deckard.

They've been doing this casual fuck ever since the Samoa Island and every moment of it felt like both heaven and hell to Luke. The start was when Hattie told him on their parting that she knew who he was really interested, and that he should stop being a moron and ask Deckard out like a man. (In this case, like a woman because obviously Hattie had more guts than Luke in this particular and every other area).

Luke knew she was right, even had the courage to casually ask Deckard to join him in a bar that evening and start a surprisingly good conversation. But before he could muster up the courage to tell him how he felt about the smaller man, Luke felt a light touch on his shoulder and a brush of lips on his. Luke was still blinking when his brain tried to catch up on what was happening.

"... Take me to your place."

Deckard whispered, his hazel eyes looking almost dark green under the golden light of the bar, and Luke knew he had to say something, fucking say what he had been thinking all this time, but words stuck in his throat as he watched Deckard's eyes. And when he realized what he was doing, they were already tumbling into bed together.  
Luke screwed himself, he knew. Because, by the time he realized what he had done, he realized that Deckard had found all this a fun and friendly exercise. Luke knew from Deckard's face the next morning, that this was nothing more than a casual fuck for Deckard that he did with numerous others in the past. That he'd lose even this relationship that turned from enemies to what had become as close as friends, if Luke spoke now of his feelings.

So like an idiot and coward that he was, Luke hid his feelings. He could do this, Luke thought, as Deckard had kissed him and patted his hips and left the hotel room that morning.

It was harder than he could ever imagine it to be, Luke found out, wanting to strangle himself in the past.

The fuck was great. Mind-blowingly great in fact, but even that was not the problem. Deckard laughed. That fucking bastard. He laughed and he smiled, and Luke found himself watching helplessly, his eyes glued to the smaller man's face until Letty came hitting him in the back of the head to help him close his mouth and stop himself looking like a total moron.

Ramsey was the next to find out, and soon every member of the Dom family. (Dom caught on surprisingly fast, Luke had to admit). Even Little Nobody one day was wearing this weird face the whole morning, then almost shouted in horror when Luke was stupid enough to not wipe a smile on his face after Deckard threw him some joke. Luckily Ramsey and Tej dragged Little Nobody away from the room before Deckard could notice something was wrong, and later Little Nobody came to him, his finger pointing frantically between Luke and the door where Deckard had left.

"You! And him?"

Little Nobody had shouted, and Luke sighed, feeling the sympathetic looks of his friends on his face even when he closed his eyes. That was the problem, wasn't it? It wasn't him and Deckard, it was just him. Being sucker-punched in the stomach every time he saw Deckard smile at him and realizing that he was hopelessly in love with the man. That he was not okay with just being a 'friendly enemy' with Deckard like the smaller man had said. That Luke wanted to make Deckard stay, and kiss him not just because it felt good but because Deckard wanted him too.

He saw Deckard blink and tilt his head as he saw Luke not smiling back like he usually did, and before he could ask or realize something was off, Luke pulled Deckard down for a kiss. He was hiding like a coward, Luke knew, but Deckard didn't seem to be suspicious and he kissed him back, bursting into a smile every time their lips parted because Luke kept pulling him back for more.

They stayed like that for a while, Deckard fucking himself slowly on Luke as they shared a languid kiss, until Deckard's breaths became more like gasps and Luke's hips bucked more quickly upward to thrust himself deeper into Deckard. Deckard's thighs became tight with tension as Deckard closed his eyes and his moans became louder, and Luke knew he hit the spot when Deckard gasped out loud and his hips jumped.

Deckard opened his eyes for a brief moment, and their eyes met. Deckard must have seen something in Luke's eyes, because his face changed as he watched Luke and he tried to say something to Luke, his expression undescribable. But before Deckard could get a chance to ask, Luke grabbed his waist and turned them around, trapping Deckard under his own body. He wrapped Deckard's leg around his waist before the smaller man could utter a word, and pushed. It was a terrible avoidance tactic, but the shame quickly washed away as Deckard's beautiful sweat-slicked body squirmed under him, writhing and panting in pleasure, calling Luke's name. 

It made Luke's blood boil, almost primal in his want to make Deckard his, to own him when he knew Deckard was never fully caught, could never be owned.

Deckard screamed in pleasure as Luke pounded into him, Luke's hands holding down Deckard's squirming body, shaking and thrashing to escape the too much stimulation beating down his senses. And Luke had to bite down the urge to mark him and stop himself from whispering prayers and confession of his feelings onto the skin he was kissing. When the smaller man was limp and catching his breath in his arms after, it took every willpower of Luke to let him go, and the breathless laughs Deckard made when he rolled over always almost made Luke's heart stop.

God, he looked beautiful, Luke thought, as Deckard's eyes fluttered close and the smaller man breathed in and out deeply, his heartbeat racing crazy in his ears.

"I love you,"

Luke said, before he could stop or realize himself saying it.

The world came to a stop. Luke realized what he had just done, feeling Deckard's body tensing under his fingers.

"I---"

Luke said, blinking rapidly, feeling his heart pump out ice water into his veins. Feeling his heart squeeze, Luke was almost too terrified to look Deckard in the eyes. Then he felt the mattress move, and thought Deckard was leaving, but then Deckard was suddenly on top of him again, looking down at him.

"... Took you bloody long enough,"

Deckard said, and before Luke could realize what he had just said, Deckard leaned in and kissed him hard. Luke blinked, and before he could think anything he pushed Deckard back into the mattress, trapping the smaller man's face between his arms and looking down at him.

Deckard was blushing, not just because of the afterglow of the sex but he was actually blushing a little, and Luke gaped down at him.

"Do you...?"  
"Don't expect me to say the word, you've pissed me off far enough that it took bloody 6 months for you to tell me those words."

Deckard said, but he was still blushing a little and he was biting his lips. Luke stared at him, and kissed him when Deckard tried to squirm out of his grasp and pushed him back into the bed.

"I love you, I love you, Deckard Shaw, though you drive me crazy sometimes."

Luke said, half-laughing, half-sighing, his lips barely leaving Deckard's skin and lips all the while.

The smile that Deckard gave him when he said those words were beyond describing. They kissed like that for a while, forgetting everything outside the world. Then finally Deckard patted him on the shoulder and grinned.

"Though I like what we're doing, I'm starving and it's your birthday and your little girl is waiting in her aunt's house with a birthday cake we baked. So move your ass and we'll continue this later."

Luke did not let go of Deckard easily, kissing his bare shoulder and arms while the smaller man expertly tried to squirm away from his arms.

"You baked? With Sam?"

Luke said, not even trying to hide the smile threatening to split his face but he could not care. Deckard huffed, stretched while Luke watched him appreciatively, and shrugged.

"Well, Sam baked, while I gave her very useful and adult advice while standing on the side, doing nothing. I will take the credit."

And he grinned and leaned down to kiss Luke on the lips before he got pulled down again by the greedy hands of Luke.

"No, we'll wash up and then go to Sam and eat that beautiful cake that I helped baking, then we'll go to the movie theater with Sam. And then we'll go to some horrible Disney Exhibit with Sam and her friends where you have to dress up as a tooth fairy and I have to dress up something more horrible because your little girl is a geek, then go to a nice restaurant and celebrate your birthday."

Deckard said, and though he sounded exasperated, he was grinning at Luke too.

Luke watched Deckard go into the bathroom and heard the shower running, then lied down onto the bed with a huge smile on his face.

This was the best birthday ever, and he couldn't wait to spend the day with Deckard and his little girl.

**Author's Note:**

> it's official. I can't write short fics. Even though i was hopeful this would end in 200-300 words in the start, i manage to stretch it out into 2400 words lol xD xD xD  
> hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
